Rosa hybrida. 
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Floribunda rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was the product of the cross at the xe2x80x98Meidanuxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and the xe2x80x98Macevxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,424). The xe2x80x98Macevxe2x80x99 variety sometimes is known as the xe2x80x98Evelyn Fisonxe2x80x99 variety. The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Tantidexe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The xe2x80x98Tantidexe2x80x99 variety sometimes is known as the xe2x80x98Glad Tidingsxe2x80x99 variety. The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98(Meidanuxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Macevxe2x80x99)xc3x97xe2x80x98Tantidexe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new Floribunda rose variety of the present invention
(a) Exhibits a bushy and vigorous well-formed growth habit,
(b) Abundantly forms on continuous basis attractive semi-double blossoms that are red spotted with white in coloration,
(c) Forms very dense medium green foliage with a dull aspect that contrasts well with the blossom coloration, and
(d) Is particularly well suited for growing as ornamentation in parks and gardens.
The disease resistance is good with respect to Marsonia rosae and Phragmidium.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be used to advantage for growing in the landscape where attractive ornamentation is desired.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its ancestors. For instance, the flowers of the xe2x80x98Meidanuxe2x80x99 variety are of a darker and more uniform coloration, the flowers of the xe2x80x98Macevxe2x80x99 variety also lack bicoloration, and xe2x80x98Tantidexe2x80x99 variety exhibits darker foliage and a taller growth habit.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meicinellexe2x80x99 variety.